


Akaashi In The Wonderland?

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Day 13 In A Fairytail, Drabbletober, Fantasy, Gen, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Keiji berharap dirinya masih tetap waras di dunia yang aneh bin ajaib ini....





	Akaashi In The Wonderland?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Ditulis dan didedikasikan untuk #drabbletober.
> 
> Happy reading~

Saat Keiji membuka mata, mendadak saja rambutnya memanjang dan ia memakai gaun. Terbelalak dengan penampilannya, Keiji bergegas menuju sungai kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring sebelumnya. Refleksinya mengkonfirmasi kenyataan bahwa ia berubah. Meski ia sadar ia masih punya _itu_ yang menjadi identitas aslinya dan dadanya masih datar. Untung saja. Hanya rambutnya yang memanjang dan wajah _bishounen_ nya yang menjadi semakin cantik.

Bunyi gemerisik di semak-semak yang tak jauh dari sana mengalihkan atensinya. Matanya menatap awas.

“GAAAAHHHH!!! TOLOOOONNNGGGG!!!”

Dua tubuh bertabrakan, terjungkal ke tanah lalu berguling hingga ke tepian sungai. “Adu-du-du-duuuhhh!” keluh keduanya berbarengan.

Keiji telah memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan yang diketahuinya, siap mempertahankan diri sekaligus menyerang bilamana diperlukan. Sampai melihat.... dua telinga panjang berdiri dan bergerak-gerak. Membuat matanya mengerjap-ngerjap heran. Salah satu dari keduanya berdiri dan menghilang.

“Bodoh!” umpat si makhluk yang menghilang.

Yang masih tergeletak di tanah melompat berdiri. “KAU YANG BODOH, BEGO!!” balasnya kesal. Ia menepuk debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. “Aku kan kaget, mendadak ada ekor dan telingaku memanjang,” keluhnya lagi.

Si sosok yang menghilang kembali muncul, ia berpose tengkurap, melayang di udara, telinga kucing dan ekornya bergerak-gerak senang. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

“Bokuto-san? Kuroo-san?”

Keduanya menoleh pada Keiji. “AAAAAA ALI—” Si ekor kucing membekap si telinga kelinci. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram sebelah telinga panjang si kelinci jejadian.

“Jangan sebut namanya, bego! Kau mau pencarian kita selama ini digorok Red Queen?!” bentaknya tepat di telinga si kelinci.

Si kelinci membanting si kucing jejadian. “Jangan teriak di telingaku, bodoh!”

“Anoo—”

“Oops… jaga perkataanmu, Kelinci!” ujar si kucing seraya menyikut si kelinci.

Si kelinci balas menyikut. “Kau juga, Kucing!” Dan keduanya memamerkan senyum paling lebar tapi cukup menyeramkan pada Keiji.

Keiji memijat pangkal hidungnya. “Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?”

“Apa yang—oh! Tentu saja menemukanmu dan membawamu menemui White Queen!” jawab si kelinci.

“White Queen? Red Queen? Siapa mereka? Kalian dari tadi membicarakan apa sih?”

“Aku Cheshire, aku ditugaskan oleh Mad Hatter untuk menemani kelinci bodoh di sampingku ini untuk mencarimu, sayang~”

“Aku bukan kelinci bodoh, kucing bego! Namaku Nivens McTwisp. Dan kami tahu kau adalah—A-l-i-c-e.”

Keiji menggelengkan kepala. “Alice? Aku bukan Alice, aku Keiji. Akaashi Keiji.”

Keduanya membekap Keiji. “SSSTTTT!!!”

“Jangan keras-keras!”

“Atau kita akan tertangkap!”

Lalu keduanya menggotong Keiji menuju ke dalam hutan untuk bersembunyi. Keiji berharap dirinya masih tetap waras di dunia yang aneh bin ajaib ini.  
.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
